1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to methods and devices utilized for fishing, and in particular to an improved apparatus and method for projecting a lure, bait, sinker, or other article of fishing tackle from a user-handled fishing device and a comprehensive and integrated fishing system and method for use with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As fishing continues to grow in popularity as a sport and recreational activity, ever improving methods and systems are being developed for broadening access to and improving methods of fishing. Different fishing styles and conditions require differing fishing equipment including different types of rods, reels, line, bait, lures, floats, sinkers, etc.
Although different fishing contexts invite or require different types of equipment or different fishing techniques, some features of fishing are common to most situations. One of the most fundamental of all fishing techniques is that of “casting” a fastened bait or lure article into a desired location on the water. A person handling a rod-and-reel combination casts a bait using a rotational motion of the rod. In this manner, the rod is utilized to “throw” the bait in much the same way as an arm throws a ball or a stone. The rod starts in a tilted back position opposite the intended cast direction while the bait is typically pulled up and held near the rod tip. When the cast is started, the fishing line must be manually or mechanically “locked” to the rod and reel so that the bait will, upon release, properly follow the direction of the rod tip. As the rod is rotated forward, the relatively high velocity at the tip of the rod imparts a corresponding velocity on the bait which then travels in a direction and to a distance as determined by the force and direction applied in the rotation. Casting, along with other manual fishing techniques, often pose considerable challenges for younger, novice, or handicapped anglers.
A longtime favorite fishing setup that is particularly well-suited for younger or inexperienced anglers includes a so-called closed-face spincast reel together with a suitable rod. Spincast reels are well-known to fisherman and are widely produced and readily available in most retail stores that carry fishing equipment and gear. By design spincast reels provide for relatively simple line spooling and handling features, making them a popular choice for younger or less experienced anglers. Although spincast reels address many of the problems associated with line handling, the ability to cast fishing tackle having exposed hooks accurately and safely remains a barrier for many would-be anglers. The technique required for casting also poses substantial difficulties often to the extent that the individual simply cannot cast effectively and must rely on an experienced angler to perform the casting portion of the fishing experience.
A situation arising somewhat independently of the angler's ability in which conventional casting techniques can be problematic occurs when fishing in close proximity to other people or near a structure that limits the possible range of motion during casting. Such situations may frequently arise, for example, on crowded boats, piers, and banks in which swinging fishing tackle having exposed hooks poses a significant hazard to oneself and/or nearby persons. In these situations, the ability to deliver a bait or lure to a desired location on the water is substantially limited by the mechanics of conventional manual casting techniques which require the angler to swing, sway, roll, flip, or otherwise move the end of the fishing rod or pole to effectuate a directed launching of the lure or bait.
It can therefore be appreciated that a need exists for an improved device and method for addressing the foregoing problems associated with casting fishing tackle easily, safely, and accurately. The present invention addresses such a need.